Annie Moore (ITF)
Annie is a character who appears in''' 'Into The Fray' 'by Thunderslate. She is a member of the Howe's Hardware Escapees, along with Vince, Shel, Wyatt, Russell, Miles, Becca and Laura. She is a seven-year-old who resided in Carver's settlement and was cared for by the citizens there. Character Annie is docile, humble and gentle, traits which were lost by most at the inception of the apocalypse. Despite this Annie still retains her childlike wonder but Rthe dangers of walkers and humans alike. However, she is fairly inept in terms of combat and does not fare well looking after herself, instead relying on Wyatt amongst other group members to secure her safety. Pre-apocalypse Not much is known of Annie's past other than that she had a cruel father who smoked and occassionally beat or burned her if she got on his nerves. Her mother's status is unknown though it is presumed her father was a single parent. Post-apocalypse It is unknown what happened to Annie at the inception of the apocalypse, though it can be assumed that she was separated from her father and was accepted into Carver's camp. It seems that she learned the dangers of walkers as she understands what they are capable of. Into The Fray Into The Fray When the camp was overrun Annie was cornered and subsequently rescued by her future guardian, Wyatt. She escaped with Wyatt, Vince, Shel, Becca, Russell, Miles and Laura, the last of whom was killed by an undead Carlos. Lost In Transit She later spent time living with the group at Marshall's house. When they investigated an odd thumping noise, Annie stayed downstairs with Wyatt to keep lookout for Marshall. When his secret was exposed the group fled him and got split up, leaving Annie with Wyatt. Once the two were sure they were clear they camped in an abandoned car for the night. The Enemy Within In the morning, Wyatt found the bodies of Marshall and Shel and they were united with Russell and Ralph, the latter of whom left to find Vince, Miles and Becca. A week later the group travelled north and found the Eastland Mall in Indiana. They met Daniel and Lucia, and took their weapons from them until they could trust the two. Wyatt attempted to give Annie a new jacket and take her old one off but she did not let him until he told her she could trust him to keep whatever it was she was hiding a secret. Annie revealed the injuries her father had inflicted on her in the pre-apocalypse. Later she witnessed one of the group shoot a bandit that was holding Daniel and Lucia at gunpoint. The gunshot alerted walkers and she escaped with Wyatt, Russell, Daniel, Lucia and Ralph, the last of whom was killed in the escape. Blood Runs Cold Annie and her half of the group made their way to Indiana, meeting Miles, Vince and an injured Becca along the way. The group was captured by Ivan's crew and they were tortured. Ivan held a gun to the back of Annie's head, causing Miles to give in and divert attention from her, buying the rest of the group time and eventually lying by saying it was he who killed the bandit, leading to his execution. Annie escaped with Wyatt, Vince and Becca. Nowhere To Run On the way to the Outpost Annie finds Daniel's hat and the group narrowly avoids Ivan's bandits. They find Daniel and find that his stomach has been haphazardly sewn up from a stomach wound Ivan gave him. Daniel gives Annie his hat, putting on her hat and then twisting it so it's on backwards, insisting it looks cooler. They leave to find Lucia, who holds them at gunpoint, until Becca talks her down, relating Lucia's situation to her own with Shel. They go inside to help Daniel and find medical equipment but while they search he passes away. Wyatt is attacked by Daniel's undead corpse and Becca has to put him down to save Wyatt. They leave Lucia to grieve and encounter a herd, and Becca suggests using Ralph's smoke-screen technique to hide their 'human' smell and pass through the herd undetected by walkers. They look for Russell, but are unsuccessful in finding him. On their return to the Outpost, Becca and the rest find evidence that Lucia killed some walkers, but was bitten, only to escape and probably die later on. The group is found by Ivan and his crew and the final battle begins. Becca and Annie take on Brandon. The bandit gives Becca concussion and she cannot get up while he attacks Annie. Annie evades Brandon for a short time until he tackles her to the ground. As he pins her down Becca gets behind him and slits his throat, unintentionally referring to Annie as her sister. They hug it out and leave to find the others. Into The Fray: Season Two Before the events of Season Two, Vince, Wyatt, Annie and Becca searched numerous settlements in an attempt to find sanctuary, only for the settlements to be full or destroyed. State Of Decay Annie is waiting in the truck for Vince and Wyatt. After Becca decides they're taking too long they venture into the museum and they run into walkers. Becca and Annie back up but Vince and Wyatt appear and the former attacks the walkers while the latter helps Annie into the truck. Becca provides cover fire but shoots Vince in the shoulder by accident. They climb in the truck and escape. The group stops at a gas station to refuel, where they are captured by strangers. The strangers bring them in and one of them goes to get the rest of the group. A man named Sullivan appears, annoyed at what the group leader, Fuad, has done to Vince's group. The other group members, Kiff, Emily and Mitchell soon show up and the group decides to put the fate of Vince's group and their supplies to a vote. The group is accepted and Sully tries to help them settle in. The next morning Annie is with Wyatt who befriends Kiff. They are interrupted by Becca and Mitchell who tell them that Vince and Fuad are aiming weapons at each other. Wyatt, Sully, Kiff, Emily, Becca, Mitchell and Annie all run into the woods to see what is going on but they run into walkers on the way. Mitchell ditches the group and they have to fight their way through. Annie ends up on her own after the group is split up. She sees Wyatt and he beckons her over to him but she has to choose between running to him or saving Sully who is being attacked by walkers. Cloak And Dagger Annie runs to Wyatt, fearing the consequences of what could happen if she tries to save Sully. Vince shows up in time to save Sully and they fight their way out of the herd with the rest of the group. The group recover while Sully searches for Mitchell. The group goes inside the convenience store and sees it is a mess. Sully blames it on Fuad and the two get in an argument, where Sully crosses the line and blames the death of Fuad's family on the man. Vince, Becca, Emily, Mitchell and Annie calm Sully down after the fight while Kiff and Wyatt talk to Fuad. Vince suggests that seeing as Sully's group can no longer stay at the gas station they should come to Fort Recovery with Becca, Wyatt, Annie and himself. Annie's sleeping is interrupted the night before they leave. Fuad leaves some paper on a table and leaves, stealing the truck. Sully punches some glass and damages his fist in rage, causing Emily to ask Annie for help. The morning after the group spots a school bus on the road which crashed at the inception of the apocalypse. They briefly look inside but the sight is horrible, prompting them to move on. They find the truck but it's out of gas and Fuad has not left the keys behind. They decide to leave the vehicle as it has no use, to Wyatt's dismay. The group stops to rest in a park and Vince goes searching for supplies, bumping into a man named Bennett. After a cautious start, the duo talk. Bennett gives Vince some supplies and Vince invites him to join the group. Killed Victims ''This list shows the victims Becca has killed: *One walker *Brandon (indirectly caused) Relationships Wyatt Annie has put a great deal of faith in Wyatt and the two share a familial bond, with Wyatt playing the role of an older sibling or a father. Lucia Lucia holds the potential to be a mother-figure for Annie, though this has not occured. Miles Annie and Miles share some sort of bond as the latter gave his life for the group, though it was the prospect of Annie's murder that caused Miles to break. Becca Becca and Annie show little sign of interaction to begin with. Later on Becca instructs Annie on what to do while they're held hostage by Ivan and in return Annie inspires Becca to get up the next day when she collapses and can go no further. After this they bond a lot more, discussing certain things such as Annie needing a haircut, and they decide to "become" friends. Later on, during the final battle with Ivan's group, Becca volunteers to take Annie to safety, but they are followed by Brandon. She and Annie fend the bandit off together until Becca is hit with the stock of the man's rifle. Annie pinned down but Becca brutally defends her by slitting Brandon's throat. The two then embrace each other and form an unbreakable bond. Appearances Into The Fray *Into The Fray (Episode) *Lost In Transit (Episode) *The Enemy Within (Episode) *Blood Runs Cold (Episode) *Nowhere To Run Into The Fray: Season 2 *State Of Decay *Cloak And Dagger Trivia *Annie's name was found in the game files of the official game. *The idea of Annie's character was initially conceived to give Wyatt a goal, or something to drive him forward. *Annie and Wyatt's relationship bears a similarity to that of Lee Everett and Clementine. *Annie wears long sleeves to hide the burn marks on her arms. References Category:Characters Category:Into the fray Category:Jakest Category:Thunderslate